Low profile inductors, commonly defined as inductors having a profile less than about 10 mm are in existence today in the form of ferrites with unique geometries and pressed iron powder around a wound coil. Ferrite based low profile inductors have an inherent limitation of magnetic saturation at relatively low levels of current. When magnetic saturation occurs, inductance value decreases dramatically.
Pressed iron inductors allow for much higher input current than ferrite inductors, but have the limitation of producing high core losses at high frequencies (such as frequencies greater than 100 kHz). What is needed is an efficient means to provide inductance at high frequencies allowing high input currents.